ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Seww the Squidlimbed
Testimonials I beat this solo as a 59 PLD multiple times. Make sure you clear room, and I suggest you pull him down cliff so respawns don't agro. Meat and 2HR'd each time. Pull out your NPC to help. 0 for 4 on Mermaid's Ring though, ended up just buying one. Good Luck. --Dorrian 17:56, 27 October 2006 EST Successfully soloed as a BLU62/RDM31 handily today. Only buffs were Protect II and Refueling, was too lazy to set Cocoon. 73 Shield, 209 Sword, 190 Evasion, 96 Parrying, and 226 Blue Magic. Finished with about half my HP and MP (Tarutaru) Chain affinity was not used, was trying to conserve MP in case I needed emergency cures, was not needed after all. Resisted most of his songs, he can hit hard but fairly inaccurate. --Azulmagia 07:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Just solo'd this guy for my GKN trial, and noticed he didn't spawn (hah, pun!) until well after 14 minutes after the Riparian Sahagin was killed. Riparian Sahagin was killed at :50, he didn't spawn until :20. He also didn't spawn alone; our group had waited almost until :00 to kill the other Sahagin in the room, so they wouldn't all link, and mere seconds after Seww spawned a Rivulet Sahagin spawned with him. (Literally in the same minute; I had just enough time to draw my GKN and take the first swing at Seww before the Rivulet showed up.) I'm not sure if his spawn conditions are in any way linked to the appearance or lack of other Sahagin in the room. Perhaps it's something to test and/or take note of. --Anobi 20:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Just killed him again, this time without clearing the room. He spawned exactly 14 minutes after the last Riparian kill. --Anobi 21:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Mermaid Tail not 100% Drop Killed this for the 2nd time out of 4 for Kestrel trial. Did not receive any drops, only gil. Mermail Tail is not 100%. Can Upload screenshot for proof. --InspectorGadget 08:46, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That's because you already had one in your inventory...If you have a Tail in your inventory, you can kill it 100 times in a row and it'll never drop a second time, does that make it a 1% drop rate? no --Nynja 15:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't make sense... it would still drop into the treasure pool until the original Mermaid Tail were dropped or another person joined and lotted it. Having a Rare/Exclusive item in one's inventory does not affect drop rates. --Yuusaku 04:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) There are many quest items in the game that will not drop if you or everyone in your group already possesses them. Tahngarthortalk- 06:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) SE isn't known for making sense.. some items.. particularly quest items.. wont drop again if you already have one. Jado818 07:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Same effect is seen on Charybdis for the Joyeuse drop. If the whole party has one, it wont drop. Donwu 03:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Respawn Time: Nov 5th 2013 Update This NM didn't seem to have their respawn time affected by 11/4/13 update. --Xtinae (talk) 19:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Camped this guy and it seems that the respawn time is at least 1 hour plus the lottery pop, nothing like the previous trial NMs affected by that update. Souf (talk) 04:50, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Seems Nov Update didnt change this spawn time I've camped it 3 times now for Trial Weapon and it spawned 1hr+ each time.